Tools such as screwdrivers, drills and socket wrenches have traditionally provided a mounting means to replace or swap out a shaft or a shaft with a tool on a remote end (i.e. a screwdriver or hex wrench).
Pressure fits, locking collars and moving ball bearings have all been used to hold or latch a shaft to a handle or device.
Rotating collars and pressure locks such as a chuck on a drill are well known in the art; barrel locks have been historically used on hand drills whereby a fixed pin is held by a collar channel.